


16 birthdays

by Kaix_Maxi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Angst, Bday fic, Gen, every fam in i7 at this point lmao, idk what else to add here, izumi fam, nanase fam, takanashi fam, yaotome fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaix_Maxi/pseuds/Kaix_Maxi
Summary: With each story set in the past, every character’s birthdays are unravelled from someone else’s perspective.(Oogami Banri, Takanashi Otoharu, Takanashi Tsumugi, Okazaki Rinto, Anesagi Kaoru and Yaotome Sousuke are also included, but will be posted at the end. If you’d like any other characters aside from those listed, feel free to make a request!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. january 25th (iori feat. mitsuki)

**Author's Note:**

> first off,,, ty for clicking this fic bc even ik the summary was vague asf but i didn't know what to put lmaoooo  
> anyways,,, IORI’S RABBITUBE WAS AMAZING!!! as a sougo oshi,,, i can’t wait for his,,, i also like mitsuki and tenn so i’m excited for theirs too! also, happy lunar new year to those that celebrate it! hope you have fun!  
> this year i’ve officially decided to write bday fic for the i7 characters but from someone else’s pov!! I’ll be including the pov of the character it’s coming from in the title, i.e. (iori feat. mitsuki) = it’s iori’s bday but this fic will be coming from mitsuki’s pov!  
> I was thinking of abandoning my lowercase aesthetic for the titles and all that but look at how it turned out lmaooo the only place where i do abandon that aesthetic is in my fic,,, gotta keep up with proper grammar and punctuation after all,,, -deep sigh-
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic!

Mitsuki adored his little brother, Iori.

After all, what was there to  _ not _ love about him? Iori was smart, athletic, handsome, cute, modest, kind  _ and _ hilariously full of weaknesses, considering he was extremely ticklish. Although the cutest thing was Iori’s bashfulness - his inability to be honest. Iori had so many lovable traits that Mitsuki was certain he could write a whole essay about it. As for whether he was actually willing to write an essay, that was a different story.

Today was the 25th of January. It was an important occasion for the Izumi household that they even closed their family patissiere a few hours early to prepare for the event. Right now, Mitsuki was finishing up with their last orders until he closed  _ fonte chocolat _ for the day. He was positively ecstatic about what sort of cake he should’ve made for today. While the person himself refused to admit it, Iori loved sweet and cute things.

Mitsuki made a rough sketch while he awaited their very last order for the day. What came to mind was a vanilla sponge cake with a tad bit of custard and a drizzle of salted caramel on top of a thin layer of tempered chocolate icing. He paused and decided to make that icing from white chocolate. He’d draw the Usamimi Friends bunny on the top with a chocolate pen, and he’d write Iori’s name in cursive on a chocolate plaque.

A few minutes later, he served their last customer and closed the store. With that, he set to work immediately. He grinned, determined for this to turn out perfectly. If there was one thing he had confidence in, then it would have been his expertise in baking.

* * *

While Mitsuki stirred the cake batter, he thought about the preparations for the rest of the cake. What would he use to write Iori’s name on the chocolate plaque? Did they have a white chocolate pen? He set the bowl down and placed a plate on top temporarily so air bubbles wouldn’t form. He dug around until he found one. It was a little empty but it would do. He set it onto the counter and returned to the cake batter.

Mitsuki’s original intention was to write Iori’s name in cursive English, but maybe he’d just stylise the kanji instead. As he thought about the characters in Iori’s name, he wondered why Iori had the kanji for ‘one’ in his name, while Mitsuki had three. Strangely enough, he began to fall into doubt as he gradually felt himself break into a cold sweat.

Was it because Iori took first place in everything he did? He excelled in academics and sports - regardless of whether it was practical or theory. At this rate, wouldn’t Iori would surpass him in baking too? Iori was younger, but perhaps he was the one that deserved the position of an older sibling instead.

As that thought struck Mitsuki, the mixing bowl slipped from Mitsuki’s fingers and all of the cake batter sloshed out onto the floor. His hands trembled as he reached down to clean up his mess. He was scared of Iori - scared of Iori taking everything away from him.

Iori was better at singing than he was, and he knew it for certain when he witnessed Iori practice for his upcoming music exam. When Iori was born, their parents started to call him cuter than Mitsuki. While he didn’t mind, it felt like a majority of their attention was casted onto Iori, and that’s what he found painful. They were brothers, so why was it that Iori was the only one that inherited all of their parents’ good traits?

If it was like this, the only thing Mitsuki had going for him was his patissiere skills and his energetic personality; if he lost those, then he’d truly be left with nothing.

Maybe he was just being paranoid and overthinking things - perhaps it was because Iori was born on the first month, while Mitsuki was born on the third day of the third month. Despite that conclusion, Mitsuki couldn’t shake off the terrible feeling that stirred within him.

If Iori surpassed him in everything, then what use did Mitsuki have left?

* * *

Mitsuki ended up taking a break to calm down until he resumed baking again. Today was a special day and he wouldn’t ruin it due to his own feelings. Regardless of his inferiority complex, he was going to do his best for his awkward yet adorable little brother.

He did the finishing touches and placed the chocolate plaque delicately onto the icing. His decision was to enlarge the plaque and use both stylised kanji and cursive English. With that, he breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back. All he needed to do now was bring it back home and refrigerate it. He placed it in a pastry box then left for home.

On his way home, he bought an Usamimi Friends phone strap for Iori as a small birthday present. He was certain that Iori wouldn’t use it since he wanted to maintain his refined, cool, composed image, but Mitsuki was sure that Iori would keep it in that certain door of his that was filled with cutesy items. Iori was  _ very _ adamant about it not being opened.

Mitsuki chuckled to himself as he thought about it. He wondered if there would ever be a day where Iori would allow himself to freely express his passionate love for cutesy things. Soon enough, he arrived back home. The decorations and the table were already set up by his mother, while his father prepared Iori’s favourite food for dinner.

Mitsuki stole a glance at the clock. Iori would be home soon. For now, they had to wait. With party crackers in hand, of course. This was going to be one memorable event, and it would start with them surprising Iori at the doorway.

As if on cue, the door had opened to reveal Iori. All of them saw his bewilderment at the sound of the party crackers that burst loudly when he entered, although his gaze swiftly turned to Mitsuki who hadn’t yet pulled the trigger for his own party cracker. 

“Mitsuki?” their mother prompted.

Mitsuki was well aware that he hadn’t yet pulled his own party cracker. Instead, when Iori had entered the door, his heart began to ache and he found that he really did love his beloved little brother. His eyes stung, and he threw himself onto Iori, then ruffled his hair.

“My little brother’s  _ super _ adorable!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Nii-san! My birthday happens on an annual basis so there’s no need to get this excited!” Iori reprimanded, contrary to his fidgety nature and his flushed cheeks.

Despite that, Mitsuki refused to pull away from the embrace despite Iori’s embarrassed pleas. Mitsuki didn’t know why, but he was crying. Was it out of love for his little brother, or were these tears filled with an apology for even thinking that Iori would let him be rendered useless? They shared a bond like no other. There was no way his family would allow him to become redundant, even if Iori surpassed him in everything.

That’s why he was certain that these were definitely tears of happiness that were being shed due to the incredible amount of love he held for his little brother.

To his little brother that was first in everything, and to the same little brother that also held first place in his heart…—

“Happy birthday, Iori!”

With that, the final party cracker resounded.


	2. february 14th (yamato ft. i7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato’s birthday is nearing, but he’s been rejecting all advances from everyone. With that in mind, it was time to call an emergency strategy meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stg i didn’t forget about yamato lmfao,,, i just had really intense writer’s block and i’m still not over it so i think this fic is like,,, a lot worse than usual,,, please forgive me yamato-oshis for ruining him ;;;;;;;
> 
> ok,,, somehow i managed to get past involving any canon spoilers but as a result, it’s more of a general story rather than it coming from someone’s perspective like iori’s fic. for the other characters that have 3648473 spoilers, i’ll probably also be referring to this legendary template: ‘rabbit hoodie preparations’. thank god they exist bc i honestly had no idea how to get through this w/o involving any spoilers. we don’t have any canon content about the meetings but like, small briefings of it so i did my best to fill in that gap and here we are,,,
> 
> hope you enjoy this fic!!

Nikaidou Yamato was terrible. He was absolutely demonic. Even that seemed to be a flattering understatement for such a discourteous man.

The 14th of February was nearing, yet Yamato had the audacity to reject everyone’s kind gestures by turning it around on them. Tamaki’s attempt to give Yamato some King Pudding was a failure, considering the end result was Tamaki eating it himself. Nagi’s gesture of suggesting to massage Yamato’s shoulders had resulted in a marathon of Magical Kokona’s full box set.

It was clear that YMT Strengthening Month wasn’t making any progress, and it was time to call an emergency strategy meeting.

As such, everyone except Riku had gathered in the office while Mitsuki stood by the office whiteboard. He frustratedly slammed the ‘ _ YMT Strengthening Month _ ’ that was written on the same whiteboard and sighed exasperatedly.

“That old man really isn’t giving us any opportunities,” Mitsuki groaned as he drew a stark line through the words.

Iori sighed as he observed the words ‘YMT Strengthening Month’. He had momentary flashbacks to his mortifying birthday and the strange ‘IOR Strengthening Month’ he observed on, of course, the same whiteboard. Tsumugi and the others ought to spare him mercy if they were to tease him about it again.

Iori was the one that was the most determined to give Yamato a run for his money. After all, Yamato played quite the role in Iori’s birthday surprise after all, so it was natural for Yamato to be on Iori’s mind the whole month since he was determined to exact his revenge.

“I have an idea,” Iori began, “With Nikaidou-san, a frontal attack will fail… therefore, we must take it from the rear and surprise him when he least expects it.”

“Yama-san doesn’t really have any openings though,” Tamaki complained as he opened a jar of King Pudding. “He’s like… a super hard boss with a big HP bar.”

“I believe we have an opening during the birthday concert,” Iori mused as he cupped his chin.

He turned his gaze to Tsumugi who nodded in agreement and smiled confidently. “We have the MC Corner.”

Sougo nodded in acknowledgement as he recalled that certain segment for the concert. They weren’t assigned a particular topic to focus on, so it was almost like a free talk corner. It really was the perfect opportunity. “As expected of Iori-kun,” he thought aloud.

Iori smiled ever so slightly at Sougo’s compliment, but swiftly returned to his neutral face expression. “We should do something he would never expect. As for what we may be able to do, I have a few ideas but there is one that stands out the most.” He pauses as he felt the pressure of everyone’s curious gaze on him. He cleared his throat, until he continued. “And that is re-enacting a scene from the drama that Nikaidou-san was filmed in - Nemesis.”

“ _ OH! _ ” Nagi exclaimed as he bolted up from his seat. “Nemesis was a huge hit!”

Tsumugi slowly began to piece everything together. Re-enacting a scene would make Yamato recognise it immediately, considering he was one of the lead actors for that drama. Furthermore, the theme song of that drama was sung by none other than IDOLiSH7 where Yamato was the centre. It would please the fans, and they’d still be able to celebrate Yamato’s birthday.

“Manager, are you aware of the most popular scene in Nemesis?” Sougo inquired curiously. “Perhaps we could re-enact that scene.”

“Isn’t it the one where Yama-san catches the heroine?” Tamaki commented as he spooned a serving of King Pudding into his mouth. “But we can’t do it ‘cause we don’t have a female member.”

“Would that role not fit our manager?” Nagi suggested eagerly.

“Perhaps if she were a rookie actress affiliated with an agency familiar to us then it could work, but she isn’t. It would cause major problems and if we’re not careful with handling and resolving that, then it may turn into a scandal... despite her being our manager,” Iori pointed out, “Therefore, someone must substitute for the heroine during that scene.”

“I believe they were of small stature,” Sougo recalled.

Tamaki hummed in thought as he vaguely recalled the drama they all watched together. The heroine seemed like a blur, considering his sole focus at the time was Yamato, who seemed like a completely different person. However, if there was anyone here that could at least remotely resemble the heroine, then it would be none other than…

“Wait a second!” Mitsuki wailed, “Why are all of you looking at me like that?!”

It was at that moment that they all realised they shared the same thoughts although Tamaki and Nagi were the only ones that had acted on it as the duo gradually began to close in on Mitsuki, while the others watched the scene unfold.

* * *

With that development in mind, preparations continued as per usual. Meanwhile, Nagi, Mitsuki and Tsumugi worked behind the scenes. Mitsuki was made to diet so that Nagi could successfully catch him during the concert. After all, Mitsuki was going to jump from an extremely high place, whereas Nagi continued to train his leg muscles. Tsumugi had to make several visits to the studio to borrow the outfits required for Nagi and Mitsuki.

Everyone continued on their advances with regards to YMT Strengthening Month, and Yamato remained unsuspecting. Even if those efforts were in vain, they were all certain that the preparations for the birthday concert would be successful.

Soon enough, the fated day had arrived. They started off with MONSTER GENERATiON considering the photos of Yamato in a rabbit hoodie from their MV were being distributed online since the start of his birthday. After that song, the MC Corner began.

“I need a quick break, I’ll be back soon!” Mitsuki said as he jogged over to Tsumugi.

Yamato observed the duo’s fervent discussion and sighed. Mitsuki was the best MC out of everyone, yet he couldn’t believe that IDOLiSH7 had just lost their biggest asset during the  _ MC _ Corner specifically.

“Nagi-san,” Tsumugi beckoned. Nagi stole a glance at others, until he grinned and headed over Tsumugi eagerly. With that, the three of them disappeared somewhere else backstage.

“The members of IDOLiSH7 are slowly decreasing one by one…” Tamaki remarked.

“Tamaki-kun, do you really have to phrase it like that?” Sougo reprimanded.

The MC Corner began and it was officially showtime. The only ones that weren’t present were Nagi and Mitsuki, so they continued as per usual. Gradually, Yamato began to hear the audio of GOOD NIGHT AWESOME play, yet no one had made any movements so he safely assumed it was an audio mistake until the crowd gradually began to cheer and their gazes had all directed to a certain space.

He couldn’t believe it. Mitsuki was in the heroine’s clothes for Nemesis, and Nagi was in Yamato’s costume. They exchanged the familiar dialogue that Yamato knew all too well. After all, he was one of the characters involved in that scene. He turned his gaze upwards to observe Mitsuki.

Mitsuki stood from a high place and seemed to hesitate, until he jumped down. Nagi readied himself and caught Mitsuki. He staggered slightly but grinned broadly once they both figured that re-enacting this scene was a success. 

“Yamato! Happy birthday!” they all chorused.

Yamato was astonished. He thought he had successfully made everyone give up, yet here they were. Nagi and Mitsuki in their Nemesis get-up, and everyone singing to GOOD NIGHT AWESOME. As the song gradually came to an end, the lights in the audience gradually began to flicker to an evergreen shade. Soon enough, the whole venue was dyed with the same green as the fans clapped and sung a happy birthday song.

To Yamato, this was insane. It was so ridiculously out of his expectations. As if in cue, he suddenly recalled what Tsumugi had said previously in one of their rabbit chats.

_ Yamato-san. I’ll take ahold of your reins, so…— _

She was right. IDOLiSH7 and Tsumugi really did take ahold of his reins. He swore to himself that if he deeply cared for someone, then he’d never let them take the reins. However, perhaps IDOLiSH7 could’ve been the one exception. Maybe they were the only ones capable of occasionally handling the reins.

His vision gradually blurred and he laughed ironically as he hurriedly attempted to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. His efforts were fruitless as teardrops ran down his cheeks. It was certain that he’d never forget today. As his birthday song sung by the fans gradually came to a close, he was determined for this to become a day that his fans wouldn’t forget either.

With that in mind, he laughed through the tears and lifted his microphone.

“Thanks everyone! Onii-san’s going to make this an unforgettable concert!” he exclaimed as he waved to the audience. Everyone else stood by his side, ready to perform together on his cue. “This is IDOLiSH7!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon references that have been made:  
> — in yamato’s rabbit hoodie chats, everyone complains about Yamato somehow repaying them back so they can’t actually do anything nice for him, and they’re all sulking, i.e. tamaki and nagi - tsumugi literally says they’re getting depressed and yamato just laughs. chaotic evil right there  
> — riku was excluded from he meetings bc in a nutshell, iori was like ‘our plans are gonna show up on riku’s face bc he’s a terrible liar so we can’t tell him until the day before, or else nikaidou really gonna find out our plans’ so rip riku. the poor boy had no idea what was going on til 13th feb  
> — iori’s rabbit hoodie chats have everyone literally trolling him, esp yamato. i believe yamato played a major role in fooling iori but at the same time idk so i tried to make it ambiguous by writing ‘quite the role’ lmfao
> 
> me: i love yamato, he’s great  
> also me: -writing this fic- he’s terrible, he is dEMON,,,
> 
> ok but before the dieting started, can you imagine nagi and mitsuki talking like this,,, “mitsuki, you’re heavy so it’s time to start dieting. i cant catch you otherwise” “you can’t do this to me nagi, i’m the cook—”  
> when i say mitsuki slams the office whiteboard, i envision s1ep2 where mitsuki slams the white board and says everyone needs to gain some awareness that they’re idols now. #ripwhiteboard bc mitsuki’s really strong,,, guess it’s to compensate for his small stature lmfao at least he has an advantage during fights since people are most likely going to underestimate him. chihuahua mitsuki?
> 
> one of my earlier drafts had nagi saying this was a yamato appreciation meeting so am i allowed to say nagi is a yamato-oshi now—


	3. march 3rd (mitsuki ft. iori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki’s birthday is today, and Iori doesn’t have the slightest idea as to what preparations he should’ve made for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MITSUKI IZUMI’S RABBITUBE WAS A BLESSING. I HAVE DEVOTED MYSELFTO PROTECTING HIS SMILE,,, I ONLY WANT THE BEST FOR HIM,,, THANK U FOR COMING TO MY TEDTALK. (also,,, he roar,,,, i swear I wasn’t tearing up during the whole of the vid)
> 
> i actually keep on having writer’s block and uGH?? why,,,,,,,,, i-i just want to write fanfic in peace about my fav idol boys,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic!!

Since day one, Mitsuki had always been beside Iori. It was a distant, far-off memory, but he could vaguely recall a younger Mitsuki staring down at him as he peeked over the cradle.

No words were exchanged between them. Only a few baby gurgles, cheeky laughter and broad smiles.

Iori wished he could’ve remembered it more vividly. His brother must’ve been adorable. However, that was long ago. His head was now filled with  _ fonte chocolat _ , school and of course, his brother’s birthday. He had risen early, specifically to prepare for today. Especially since he didn’t even have the slightest idea as to what he should’ve done.

More Zero merchandise would’ve been impossible. Mitsuki practically had everything already - the albums, DVDs and even a signature that he hung proudly. An idol opportunity would’ve been perfect for today. However, that too was impossible. There were no auditions currently, and even if there were, Mitsuki had already attended them, and was met with crushing, miserable rejection.

A cake would be nice, but Mitsuki could make cakes himself, and they’d taste even better than the ones Iori could make. This was proving rather difficult. His lovely older brother sure was a hard person to please. Rather, Mitsuki would’ve been happy with anything he received from Iori, but he wanted Mitsuki to be ultra, super duper happy.

Iori was honestly internally mortified that he used such childish terminology, despite his age. He was in his last year of elementary, and was rather intelligent, in comparison to others. However, he had succumbed to the temptation when he thought of Mitsuki being ‘ultra, super duper’ happy.

He contemplated on all of his options carefully, turning a singular question around in his head; ‘What am I capable of doing?’. After all, there was a difference of what he  _ wanted _ to do and what he was  _ capable _ of doing. If there was one thing set in stone, then it would’ve been his decision to buy a cake and decorate it himself. His family was always rather concerned when it came to him using the kitchen without supervision, so his only option was to decorate it himself.

With that, he headed outwards.

* * *

By the time he returned home and finished decorating the cake, it was already the afternoon and the evening was fast approaching. Mitsuki should’ve returned home by now, but he was still out. He glanced at the shoes at the entrance. His parents and Mitsuki were out. He was curious as to what all of them were doing.

It felt as though a long time had passed while he sat idly in the living room. No one was home yet. He was on an overly large couch for someone of his size, and the entire household was empty. Strangely enough, he felt… a little lonely. He stole a glance at the lone cake box that wasn’t even for him.

He frowned and hugged his knees. He fidgeted anxiously as a storm of thoughts brewed in his mind. His parents could’ve taken care of themselves, but what about Mitsuki? What if he went missing? What if someone thought his older brother was a kid and brought him to a police box, or something? After all, Mitsuki did have a rather youthful appearance.

As he thought of that, Iori was determined to head out. He placed the cake back into the fridge and prepared to head out. When he left, he strolled over to  _ fonte chocolat _ and peeked through the glass. As he wandered outside a little, he overheard some strangers talking.

“I heard the couple was looking for their son,” one said worriedly as they stole a glance at  _ fonte chocolat _ .

“Is that so? Did he go missing?” the other inquired.

“I’m not quite sure,” another mused, “If anything, they seemed quite frantic. Perhaps it’s their younger son that went missing somewhere. It sounded like they were saying something like ‘Iri’...”

“How devastating! Hopefully, they’ll find him soon…”

They nodded amongst themselves, until they changed topics. Iori gazed at them curiously, until he headed off. He couldn’t help but feel as though he was missing some important context for that conversation he overheard just now. As he continued to stroll around the town, he was stopped by an adult.

“Oh dear, it’s not good for someone as young as you to be out this late. You should hurry back home, it’ll be dark very soon,” they remarked.

Iori shook his head. “I’m looking for my older brother.”

They seemed a little surprised, then chuckled. “Is it a game of hide-and-seek? Good luck then, but don’t forget to head home soon!”

Iori frowned as they departed. It really wasn’t a game of hide-and-seek. He continued to wander around town in his search for Mitsuki. Gradually, it grew darker and the sun began to set. Bright orange light swept across the cities, and warm colours painted the sky, and he became immersed in its beauty. Just as he was about to resume his search for Mitsuki again, he heard a familiar voice call out his name from afar.

“Iori!”

He paused and turned to face the source of the voice. He saw Mitsuki run up to him and strangely enough, he seemed to be out of breath. As Mitsuki inched closer, he scooped Iori into his arms and seemingly breathed a sigh of what sounded like relief.

“I’m so glad I found you…”

It was a murmur and barely audible, almost as if it were internal monologue, rather than spoken words. Mitsuki’s hand stroked the back of Iori’s head soothingly, and Iori smiled bashfully.

“Onii-chan, I’m old enough to walk by myself so you can let me down,” he huffed.

Mitsuki chuckled and grinned broadly as he brought Iori closer to him. “Just let onii-chan hold you until we get back home for today, alright?”

As the sun burned a bright orange, that same colour seemed to be reflected in Mitsuki’s irises. Even though it was dark and the city’s lights began to flicker on, it seemed as though those amber orange orbs illuminated the world. Mitsuki’s light was far brighter than anything else that even the sun would weep from envy.

Iori buried his head into Mitsuki’s shoulder and smiled. His friend. His family. His light. His pride and joy. His older brother - Izumi Mitsuki. “I love you, onii-chan.”

Mitsuki seemed to be surprised by the sudden gesture of affection, although a tender smile formed on his lips. “I love you too, Iori.”

Strangely enough, Iori was reminded of the memory of when he was still a newborn baby. Laughter, baby gurgles and broad grins. If they were to exchange dialogue, he was sure it would’ve been this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon references that have been made:  
> in mitsuki’s rabbit hoodie pt3 i believe, mitsuki actually says he made iori call him onii-chan and proceeds to say “i haven’t heard iori call me onii-chan” in a while liKE OK THAT’S SOFT— CAN YOU IMAGINE TEENY TINY IORI WADDLING UP TO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL MITSUKI AND CRYING “ONII-CHAN”??? no? just me?? ok.  
> no, i am not crying over the fact that iori went from “onii-chan” to “nii-san”  
> you’ve heard of tenn-nii but have you heard of,,, mitsuki-nii,,,,,,,,
> 
> tbh, i’m actually quite worried this was a bit vague near the end, but i tried lmao but at the same time i was rushing hhgghhh so it wouldn’t turn out one month late like yamato’s ;;;;;;; to clarify, when iori came back, mitsu was still out with his friends, but iori went #worrywart and searched for mitsu. when mitsu and izumi fam comes back, izumi fam falls into a crisis and goes “where’s our bby iori, it’s 5pm”, so mitsuki zooms and goes out searching for iori  
> “mortified that he was using such childish terminology” - you realise you are still a child, right??? like iori is bby,,, if my calculations were right, then in this fic, iori is 12 (last yr of elementary) and mitsu’s 16 (first yr of HS).   
> next up is yotsuba tamaki on april 1st!!!!
> 
> PLEASE BE AWARE THAT TAMAKI’S BDAY FIC WILL INCLUDE MAJOR SPOILERS REGARDING AYA’s CIRCUMSTANCES FOR PART 2 OF THE GAME AND FUTURE SEASON 2 SPOILERS!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED, DON’T READ IT!!

**Author's Note:**

> canon references that have been made:-  
> • iori’s actually super ticklish! It’s on his wiki trivia and mitsuki points it out in his ainana academy rabicha  
> • i believe it’s in mitsuki’s photobook rabicha where he says he resembles his granny in her youth, whereas iori inherited all of their parents positive traits
> 
> random notes from me:-  
> • -insert me stepping on eggshells as i try to write mitsuki and iori- mitsuki’s not a brocon, not a brocon, not a brocon,,,  
> • me while writing this fic: thank you @ all of the cooking anime and manga i’ve seen, and yaotome gaku job exp. chats,,, my saviour  
> • ngl usamimi friends is pretty cute lmao i can see why iori likes them  
> • my biggest hc: mitsuki has an inferiority complex with iori due to the aforementioned trait inheritance  
> • lmao the reason why i started this fic was bc i actually finished tamaki’s and was like ‘oh wow wouldn’t it be cool if i did this for all the characters?’  
> • so i did some research about it and apparently music education is compulsory in japan?? wow, didn’t know that,,, maybe that’s why we see so much anime of musical instruments -big think-
> 
> so apparently, i realised that in my writing for this year’s bday fic, i tend to save ‘happy bday’ til the end and idk why?? like it happened in tamaki’s fic too  
> also hhhh it hit me that writing from another’s pov for yamato, nagi, ryuu and all the zool members will be super difficult,,, i could probably do it but then it’d include spoilers. i’m gonna see if i can find a way to work around it so people can read fic without worrying about spoilers, so i’ll do my best!! if there are spoilers, i’ll make sure to include a warning so that you don’t have to read that chapter.
> 
> thank you for reading until the end! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> next up is nikaidou yamato on feb 14th - valentines day!!


End file.
